List of Roxy's Outfits
Roxy's style seems to mostly revolve around pants and t-shirts, although she will on occasion wear a dress. Season 4 Western/Cowgirl Her outfit consists of a beige cowboy hat with a hot pink strip round it, a light green mini-dress with a halter-like neck and a small low down collar,with a beige bikini-style sleeveless crop top and beige hot-pants under it. Her boots are brown with tan heels and with blue socks over them. Her gloves are tan with fringe. Her eyes appear the original planning stages color; yellow while in this outfit. Exercise Roxy's exercise outfit consists of a dark green and light green midriff hoodie, a dark green skirt with short purple leggings, and a pink and purple undershirt. Her shoes are pink and purple with spring green socks. She also wears fingerless gloves in the same colors as her shirt. Waitress Roxy wears a waitress outfit while working at the Frutti Music Bar; it consists of a white, midriff business shirt with a collar, a navy blue hem, a navy tie, and a navy, lavender pinstripe miniskirt with a magenta belt and gold chain and buttons. Her shoes are navy lace up ankle-boots with thigh-length magenta socks. Pajamas Roxy's pajamas are a magenta one-piece shorts and shirt, with green trimming and a navy paw print on the front, and green socks. Explorer Roxy's explorer outfit, used while in the Amazon, is a pale magenta one-piece with shorts, with purple and teal accents and a darker purple belt with light blue spots. Under this she wears a light blue, short sleeved shirt, with purple wristbands and a teal bucket hat. Attached to the one-piece is a teal bag, and she also carries a teal, spring green, magenta, and purple backpack with a teal bedroll. Her shoes are purple sneakers. CowGirls.png|Roxy in her Cowgirl outfit roxy9385345385.png|Roxy's Cowgirl outfit full Roxy_2.png|Roxy's exercise outfit Roxy-1.jpg|Roxy as a waitress Roxypjs.png|Roxy's Pajamas Other Outfits Ice Roxy's ice outfit is a sleeveless turtle neck with a few ruffles acting as the selves. She wears wrist-length lavender gloves and her skirt is a lavender color with ruffles on the the waist and hem, there's a layer of material that looks somewhat like purple flower petals. Her hair is worn down and she wears sparkly pink stockings. Ball Roxy wears two bright green bracelets on each arm, a bright green piece of ribbon with a bright green butterfly around some of her hair (not the raspberry and yellow parts), then letting the hair loose after a high bun tied with the ribbon. Her shoes are not visible because her feet are hidden by a floor length ball gown. The gown has a light green translucent halter neck, tied at the back with a bow. The halter neck leads over a bit of a light pink sleeveless short dress-like thing. Where the halter neck joins on the is a bright green thin line on the light pink 'dress'. The 'dress' has a sparkly thick bright green belt, before the 'dress' turns into two light pink ruffles. Under the 'dress' there is a piece of dark violet floor length fabric, which makes the dress, and is hemmed by a thick light pink ruffled fabric. Ball: version two Roxy wears a hot pink necklace with a round hot pink gem on it, a pair of almost elbow-length light green fingerless gloves,and a sleeveless light green floor-length dress with a thin violet sewn-in belt. The light green dress also had a sewn-in violet floor-length dress under it,and you could see so because the light green dress's hem went up in a semi-circle shape, sowing the violet dress underneath. The violet dress had a thick violet ruffled hem, styled the same way as the Ball dress hem. The whole dress had white daisies all over it. Love and Pet Roxy wears a bright yellow, short sleeved, loose, midriff top with a picture of her magical pet puppy (not Artu) on it, bright yellow ballet pumps with light pink toes, a denim miniskirt with a light green thick belt with knee-length light green leggings under. Her hair is tied into a low ponytail with a furry light pink hair stripe. She also has a light pink thick hairband lined with yellow and has a yellow paw print on it. Tutti Frutti Roxy wears a pair of lime green wedges with purple soles and a piece of thin lime green string-like material to keep the heels on. She also wears a lime green hat with a purple bow and yellow insides. Her top is a short sleeve (the sleeves are loose lime green midriff top with an orange-lined v-neck and light green fabric over the bust. Her skirt is a short lime green skirt with a thick yellow belt and green pockets. Ballet Coming Soon Roxy-on-ice-the-winx-club-20573456-336-600.png|Roxy's ice outfit Youloveit ru roxy ball.jpg|Roxy's ball verison 1 outfit Image:Youloveit_ru_roxy_love_pet_2.jpg|Roxy's Love and Pet Outfit Image:Roxyfrutti2.jpeg|Roxy's Tutti Frutti Outfit Roxy's Tutti Frutti Outfit in comics.PNG|Roxy's Tutti Frutti Outfit (in comics) Winx roxy bikini.png|Roxy's Beach Outfit Category:Roxy Category:Clothes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club